Precision
by Ice Prince1
Summary: Soccermoms JJ and Hotch taking the kids on a playdate are targetted by LDSK.  Hotch/Reid est.


Title: Precision

Author: Iceprince1

Rating: T

Characters: Hotch/Reid est, JJ, Rossi, Jack, Henry

Genre: Mention of slash couple, friendships

Summary: Soccer parents and LDSK's

Kicking off her shoes, JJ felt truly home again. The case had gone on longer than they'd expected and the entire team was settling in to sleep on the plane home to Virginia. She peeked over at Hotch to make sure he was comfortable, his wrist was sprained and she'd given him the last two Advil the team had between them. He held his hand carefully on his chest. For once he'd taken the couch that was almost long enough for his height to sleep on. Well, the entire team had more or less insisted. He seemed to actually be sound asleep so she sighed and gave herself permission to drowse.

They were all back. Life, though hectic, began to feel right to her again. She felt her job meant something again. Even Henry and Will seemed happier. She smiled in her drifting sleep.

And in her near dream state she'd thought of how the two of them, she and Hotch, had fallen into the pattern of having their boys meet for a play date on the weekends they were home. Jack had enjoyed having a little friend, since all of his cousins were several years older and Henry absolutely adored Jack. This weekend they were off to one of Jack's soccer matches and then lunch with the team after.

She still felt that bubble of laughter when Rossi had shown up as assistant coach. She made him promise that when Henry was the right age he'd help Will learn the game.

As they left the plane she walked with Hotch for a little ways. "Game tomorrow?"

Hotch almost smiled. "8 o'clock."

"If my eyes open, Henry and I will pick you up at a quarter to?"

"I could drive."

"No, Aaron I think either JJ or Rossi will drive." Reid piped up.

"You could drive." Hotch said to Reid, and actually gave a short laugh.

"Aaron you know I can't wake up that early on Saturday. "

"Yeah, yeah, heard it before. But my wrist." Hotch said.

"Oh now the wrist is bothering you."

"No, yes, it's fine. Defeated again. Okay JJ, you and me and Jack and Henry 7:45. Lunch after."

"The team at the cartoon character pizza place again."

Hotch shrugged, "We've done Mickey D's the last two times, the other parents are in revolt."

"So Spence, you gonna meet us for lunch." JJ smiled at Reid.

"I'll certainly try, my lady soccer mom to be."

JJ laughed, "yeah, save it Bookboy."

"Come on Hotch, I'm driving." Reid grabbed Hotch's go bag.

Hotch looked to the heavens, "Why did I ever try to break my fall with my hand?"

"Come on, I'll be gentle."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's my car, you drive like my grandmother."

"I thought you didn't know your grandparents.'

"Reid." Threatening.

"Sir?"

"Come on let's get home before I fall asleep in the parking lot."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The morning broke clear and blue. Hotch breathed deeply and smiled over at his lover. Yep, sound asleep. He rolled over and placed a chaste kiss on Spencer's hair, thinking he might have preferred it longer, but would never ever say it out loud. Then he rolled back to his side and slipped quietly out of the bed.

The shower was perfect. He dressed quickly in jeans and sneakers, and yawning, started down the hall to be sure Jack was awake.

He found Jack half dressed in his soccer uniform, so he continued into the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast.

Jack walked into the kitchen yawning. "Oatmeal Daddy?"

"Sound okay to you, Jack?"

Jack nodded and pulled out a kitchen chair. "Daddy, Jacob said that sometimes he has lucky socks."

"What?"

"Lucky socks, Daddy, what do you think that means."

"Well Jack it usually means he associates winning with something he was wearing. Socks for Jacob. Since we don't keep score, I'm not sure that makes sense. It's one of those superstitions."

"Like Spence's not matching socks?"

"Well I think Spence's socks were just a sort of necessity 'cause he can never find matching ones, so now he makes sure they don't. It's just a Spence thing."

"So if my socks don't match?"

"Well I'm pretty sure it's not a Jack thing. ˜Cause we do keep track

of pairs of socks right?"

Jack smiled. "Mmmm oatmeal."

Aaron ruffled Jack's hair. "Yeah."

"Daddy,"

"Yeah Jack."

"You love me right?"

"More than anything."

"I love you too Daddy."

Aaron frowned at his little boy. "Why thank you Jack." He wondered what exactly had brought that on. But he leaned down and kissed Jack's forehead. "You're the best kid a dad could have, Buddy."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Henry was crying.

JJ wasn't sure she really had the patience for a long day out with him if he was starting out like this.

"Henry, Henry listen honey, if you don't want to go to see Jack today it's okay. We can stay home."

The little boy quieted for a moment and seemed to consider. "Jack!"

"Yes, but you have to be a good little boy. We'll go watch soccer, then we'll play in the park with Jack, then go have pizza."

Henry nodded. "Okay."

She looked at him askance. "Okay?"

"Jack and Awan and Spenca and and..Dave."

"Yep the whole play group. You want to be a good boy for all that. Not too much crying, right."

"Right."

She really had her doubts. She had hoped Will would wake up and decide to go with them. But he had looked so tired the night before and so peaceful this morning, she couldn't make herself even ask.

"I'll regret it later, no doubt."

The toddler seat in the SUV was new and she took a moment to figure out where all the straps went. Henry took it all in stride, almost looking as if he'd explain it to her if she gave up at some point. But finally he was secured in and she got into the driver's seat. "Ready for takeoff." She said gently smiling at the little boy who was already half asleep.

The small reply came back, "Ready to go mommy."

The drive to Hotch's new house was an easy ten minutes, and of course she could see that Hotch and Jack were walking out of the door as she arrived. BAU time, at least for JJ and Hotch was exact.

Hotch carried Jack's booster seat to the car and started adjusting the seat belt. Jack stood quietly next to his dad who struggled a bit with his wrapped wrist. When the seat was in, Hotch started to lift Jack into it when he heard a loud report and he felt his wrist give a sudden sting. And felt Jack's body go stiff.

"You okay buddy?"

Jack sniffled, "I'm okay daddy."

Then he heard what had to be a gunshot. Looking up at just the right time he saw what looked like a muzzle flash. He pushed Jack to the floor of the SUV as the windshield shattered, "stay down." Then he quickly undid Henry's restraints then lifted the silent child out and onto the floor. He looked at Jack and nodded to Henry. Jack nodded and moved to hold the baby still.

He looked up to see JJ falling over into the passenger seat. "Are you okay, JJ? JJ." The second time he said it he moved to the front of the car. Her lovely blond hair now bloody, glass everywhere. "JJ." He whispered, "No." He felt for JJ's pulse, there, steady.

"I'll be okay Hotch."

"Hang on. Hold on JJ, I'm going after the shooter. Okay?"

JJ nodded.

He found his cell and called Reid. Letting it ring and speed dialing again. "Spencer, get out here. JJ is hurt. Come on Spencer."

"I'm here, I'll be there."

Hotch moved out of the car, felt for his gun. The gun in the gun safe upstairs. He was out of the car and picked up the first thing that looked something like a weapon and then ran toward where he'd seen the muzzle flash.

The man with the rifle was working his way off a rooftop two streets over.

Hotch moved though a side yard and down the alley till he found him. The man had his weapon on Hotch and was moving towards a car. He shot once, but Hotch was moving too quickly and in the uneven movements he'd learned years ago.

Then Hotch yelled and with as much precision as he could threw his makeshift weapon at the man. The pruning shears caught the guy at the mid arm and the rifle flew from his hands.

Suddenly a street away Reid appeared, gun drawn. "I've got this," he yelled. But then Hotch already had the man on the ground and had knocked him senseless.

Reid heard Aaron yelling and hitting the man solidly with his fists, out of control. "Why? You bastard, you don't touch my team. You don't touch my kids. Not JJ."

Spencer approached Aaron slowly, "Aaron, he's unconscious Aaron. You don't want to hit him anymore, do you? Come on Aaron, think. It's okay now, I've got him covered." Reid stood behind Aaron letting him lean back againt his legs. Spencer held Aaron's shaking shoulders. "Everyone's okay Aaron. Everyone's going to be fine."

"Listen Aaron, the ambulance. Come on let's get this guy taken care of."

The police cruiser pulled up and before long Aaron and Spencer walked back to the house.

JJ sat in the back of an ambulance looking stunned. A bandage swathed her head.

"You okay Jaje?" Aaron asked worried.

"Alive anyway." JJ smiled thinly. "They want to take me in to get it checked."

Hotch nodded, "It's a good idea."

JJ then smiled a little wider, "and you'll go in with me."

Hotch frowned, "Of course I will."

"You've been shot Hotch."

"No, my wrist¦" and he looked at his wrist to see that his sprain had been joined by what looked like a bleeding gash just above the bandaging. "Damn."

Suddenly Hotch looked vaguely panicked. "Jack? Is Jack okay? I think he was aiming at the kids."

Reid held Hotch who looked just for a moment as if he'd pass out.

"I called Rossi when I called 911. He's got the boys, and I should go rescue him. They wouldn't come out until you told them it was okay. But I think they might make an exception for me."

Reid moved toward JJ's SUV where Aaron could now see Rossi talking to the kids. Rossi was carefully outside the door, the boys on the seat inside.

Hotch sat next to JJ, he closed his eyes, his unbandaged, unbleeding hand going to his forehead and rubbing. "I'm so tired."

"I told you it was too early for soccer. Jack took care of Henry and me for those few minutes it took Reid to call and chase after you. I wanted you to know. He stayed calm and kept telling me things were going to be okay and that he was there to keep me company while we waited. He's all Hotchner. You've done a great job with him, Aaron."

Aaron blushed. "Thank you. I'm never sure. I think it's mostly he's just a great kid."

JJ nodded. "That too probably."

fin


End file.
